User blog:Mathetesalexandrou/Sideris, the Salamandrine Smith
Sideris, the Salamandrine Smith is a custom champion in League of Legends. Sideris calls upon the fires of the Ignic cult forge, and if the first champion that it hits is an ally, the fire grants an absorption shield for 4 seconds while increasing the armor and magic resist for the same period. Sideris also gets shielded for the same amount. |description2 = Sideris calls upon the fires of the Ignic cult forge, and if the first champion that it hits is an enemy, it deals magic damage to and decreasing the target's armor and magic resist for 3 seconds. Sideris also gains a shield equal to the amount that an ally would have received. |leveling = |leveling2 = |cooldown= |cost= 65 |costtype= mana |range= 800 }} Skill Summary: Forgefire is a collision linear skillshot that will travel a short distance or until it hits an allied or enemy champion. It is a simple skill but also rather potent, as it creates a shift in magic resistance or armor, as well as shielding an ally or damaging a foe all while shielding Sideris. Because it ignores minions, this is a great skill on support lane or top lane. |leveling2 = 550 |cooldown= |cost= 85 |costtype= mana }} Skill Summary: Tenet of Self-Sacrifice is a passive-active ability: The passive increases not only Sideris's durability, but also passively benefits that of any nearby champions, as champions being focused hard gets some of the damage shed off to Sideris, who as a tank doesn't generate much aggro. The active component is a point blank area of effect CC skill much like Galio's ultimate, doubling the passive armor and magic resist bonus for a set duration in addition. It is a great initiation tool and equally potent counterinitiation tool, but Sideris should build tanky enough to absorb all the focused fire that results from the taunt. Thankfully, Sideris is rendered immune to most CC in the duration, allowing Sideris to counter on-hit CC such as Xin's Three Talon Strike or Udyr's Bear Stance. However, Lulu is still a threat, as Polymorph goes through it. and Lulu needs buff Sideris calls upon an anvil from the sky, which lands after 1 second, dealing magic damage and stunning all enemies caught in the radius for 1 second. The anvil also grants attack damage and ability power as an aura (AoE radius 1000), and if Sideris is at a vicinity of the anvil, Sideris may reactivate the ability to provide a 4 second buff to nearby champions and minions. The buff stacks with the aura. The anvil lingers on for 5 seconds. |leveling= |range= 800 |cooldown= 16 |cost= |costtype= mana }} Skill Summary: Blessed Anvil is a ground-targeted area of effect damage nuke, most similar to Veigar's Dark Matter (as is Basilis's Dive Missile), although the cooldown is longer and the base damage slightly lower. However, Blessed Anvil is an area of effect stun, and it also carries an aura that works very much like a Taric Ult. Reactivation doubles the effect in a sense, as it creates a buff that has the same effect for 4 seconds. It is a great tool in teamfights, especially when used to peel off a bruiser off. The true power of the spirit built by discipline and doctrine is released, granting Sideris more AD and AP, alongside increased regeneration. Sideris may also cast an active component within 10 seconds depending on the unique item she has. If she has either the Sigil of the Fire or no unique items, Sideris may cast Salamandrine Breath. If Sideris has the Salamander's Claw, Sideris may cast Furious Slash. If Sideris has the Hammer of Prometheus, Sideris may cast Cleansing Fire. If Sideris has Spirit Torch, Sideris may cast Runic Flame Strike. |leveling = |cooldown= |cost=No Cost |costtype= }} Sideris breathes out a cone of fire, dealing 150/225/300 (+.75 AP) magic damage to enemies caught by the cone. |leveling = |cooldown= None |cost=No Cost |costtype= }} Sideris swings the Salamander's Claw in a circle, dealing both magical and physical damage while slowing hit enemies for 2 seconds. |leveling = |cooldown= None |cost=No Cost |costtype= }} Sideris slams the Hammer of Prometheus invokings its power, removing all debuffs from all allies near Sideris as well as granting them healing over 4 seconds. |leveling = |cooldown= None |cost=No Cost |costtype= }} Sideris channels for 1.5 seconds, then calls on a pillar of flames dealing magic damage to enemies inside the AoE. As the pillar subsides, the runes linger on longer, runes deal magic damage per second. The runes spread for 3 seconds, and the runes fade out in 6 seconds. |leveling = |cooldown= None |cost=No Cost |costtype= }} }} Lore Sideris is a member of the Ignic cult, involving the worship of fire and smithing, all while promoting self-sufficiency and self-sacrifice. The Ignic cult involves a trial in which the member going through it must survive on the Shuriman Desert for a given period of time, all while making a weapon in the Shuriman Desert to serve as the weapon of choice. Sideris was skilled in the art of smithing (and some magical item crafting), and when Sideris went through the trial, she made not 1, but 3 weapons to serve as the spiritual weapon which would mark Sideris as a senior member of the cult. Now comes the question, how did Sideris end up in the League in the first place? The answer lies in the Ignic cult's initial meeting with the Rakkor. The Rakkor's love of war had made them eager to acquire more relic weapons, and the Ignic cult was just one that might satisfy their demand for relic weapons. However, the Ignic cult wasn't so cooperative given that the best weapons of the Ignic cult tended to be the symbolic weapons made in the trial. Given Rakkor tendencies, some of the more eager and aggressive Rakkorites ambushed some Ignic cultists and seized their symbolic weapons, and Sideris was one not to take the offense lightly. With other Ignic cultists, the clash between the Rakkor and the Ignic cultists might have been inevitable, until League summoners intervened, hoping to turn it into a representative clash between Sideris and Pantheon. And Sideris henceforth became a champion, uncooperative, but willing to acknowledge that such sacrifices are probably for the better. Unique Items Sigil of the Flame Sigil of the Flame is the initial token item that Sideris starts with. It has no effects, and its sole purpose is to be traded (with money) for an relic weapon, or sold for a small amount of gold if choosing not to obtain one of the relic weapons. Salamander's Claw Salamander's Claw is one of Sideris's relic weapons. It is much more offense oriented than the others, and it is a good fit for an aggressive style that involves many autoattacks. It also replaces the Salamandrine Breath with Furious Slash ability, a melee nuke. Hammer of Prometheus Hammer of Prometheus is one of Sideris's relic weapons. It is a support-oriented relic weapon, providing an excellent aura as well as a great regeneration to boot, far superior to the current Shurelya's regenerative stats. It also replaces the Salamandrine Breath with Cleansing Fire ability, another support-oriented ability. Spirit Torch Spirit Torch is one of Sideris's relic weapons. It is mostly a magic-oriented relic weapon, providing a good amount of ability power and magic penetration. It is very similar to the Blackfire Torch in that dealing magic damage also ignites the enemy. However, it has a cooldown limitation, although it may also be triggered by enemies dealing magic damage to Sideris. It is the only relic weapon with an active, which may either serve as a nuke or granting an ally (or self) a mini Tryndamere ultimate. It also replaces the Salamandrine Breath with the Runic Flame Strike, an AoE magic nuke. My predictions Sideris was designed to be a tanky champion with a focus on supporting as well as a splash of magic damage burst. Sideris can be built a tanky mage, tanky support, or a bruiser that leans more to tanking than damage dealing. Sideris is very good at peeling enemies off the carry given her AoE taunt, which may also be used as an initiation (or counterinitiation) tool. Despite her utility, Sideris also has a good AP scaling as well, which makes it viable for Sideris to take solo lane, although her utility and auras/buffs make Sideris also viable as an EU-style support, although slightly weak one at that. Sideris cannot burst down a champ, meaning Sideris is unfit to be a nuker, but Sideris makes for an excellent bruiser or dealer given Sideris's natural tankiness as well as the utility. Sideris also sports one of the highest physical stats: Sideris has a max hp of 2339 at level 18, a health regen of 24.8 at level 18, as well as an armor value of 86.5 at level 18, putting Sideris as naturally the tankiest champion, which is topped by her passive and W passive. Itemizing Recommended Build *The starting item is intentionally left blank given that Sideris will not have a set position in the meta. By Lane Bot Support Sideris will probably be in between the aggressive CC-based supports (e.g. and ) and a poke champion (e.g. ). However, Sideris is tanky, thus Sideris is more along the aggressive supports than the poking champ, especially as Sideris's poke is on a long cooldown. Given the long cooldown of Sideris's poke, Sideris makes for an underwhelming support very early game. However, Sideris grows stronger at level 3, where the Blessed Anvil -> Tenet of Self-Sacrifice combo can offer a huge window of opportunity for the ADC (and jungler) to deal damage. Sideris also scales relatively well with gold, meaning Sideris's rather weak early phase can be made up at the teamfighting stages. Top Solo Sideris is a naturally tanky champion with a splash of damage dealing, meaning the role of a bruiser is something Sideris can consider. Although the range of Q is rather short, it is longer than many abilities wielded by champs at top (except say ), allowing Sideris a good poking ability against most top champions, and given the self-shield element that is associated with the Q and the defense increases with the W, Sideris is also a relatively fine duelist, although Sideris shouldn't expect to win against top duelists such as Darius, Jax, or Olaf. Given the CC associated with W (as well as CC immunity), Sideris makes for an excellent companion to a jungler, as well as a good survivalist against a jungler gank. Mid Lane Given Sideris's somewhat high AP ratios (Assuming no relic weapons and all abilities maxed out, hitting all 3 damaging spells will result in a total damage of 810+2.4 AP), Sideris can operate as a mid laner. However, Sideris won't perform as well, given Sideris's poor farming abilities other than her E and a lack of easy combo given the self-silence portion created by the W. Sideris is tanky, allowing Sideris to take on much more poking from the opponent than most mid laners. Jungler Don't do it. Sideris's Q ignores jungle mobs, and Sideris's E is on long cooldown, meaning Sideris will have a slow clearing time. Trivia *Sideris's base design is heavily influenced by the Salamanders Space Marine Chapter/Legion. Given that, I do intend Sideris to be of dark skin. Category:Custom champions